Child
by xShinigamixMPx
Summary: Naruto feels sick one day and soon finds out that he is pregnant... Mpreg (obviously) also I am bad at summaries (obviously ;b) Rated M for swearing and mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This counts for all chapters :3

Anyways I hope you enjoy my story! :D

* * *

I sat up quickly in bed before doubling over in pain. My stomach churned horribly and I slapped a hand to my mouth to stop the vomit desperately trying to make its way out. My stomach churned again and I couldn't stop it this time; vomit covered my blankets in a rush. I slipped my knees under myself and bent over, still dry heaving onto my blankets. After about 3 minutes the whole ordeal was over and I was left shaking and miserably with no one to comfort me. My shoulders shook gently as I wrapped my hands over my stomach.

Over the past few weeks I had woken up feeling rather sick and had often rushed to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. Today was one of the unlucky days when I couldn't even make it, but they had been few which I was thankful for. I really didn't enjoy cleaning this mess up.

I didn't know what was wrong with me but I didn't go to see Tsunade because it wasn't actually that bad. Random vomiting sessions and twinges of pain I could handle. And besides, I didn't want to bother the poor hag after she saved Sasuke's life and almost died herself from all the chakra she had to use. She wasn't sure whether Sasuke would live from the damage I had dealt him before dragging him back to Konoha. And she fixed me up quick too and had to stay in hospital herself afterwards so she should enjoy a break. Being Hokage was hard enough without pointless and unnecessary visits from me.

I sighed and pulled my blankets up and dragged them over to the bathroom. I dumped them in the shower and stripped off my clothes too before scrubbing away at the blankets. Eventually they looked clean enough so I washed myself and got out. The water was always cold and I couldn't handle being in there for too long.

I dried myself and threw on some clothes before dragging my blankets to the bedroom/living room. A wire hanging from one wall to another spanned the room and I flung the sodden blankets over it and adjusted them accordingly.

After fixing them up I wandered to the kitchen and turned my old kettle on. When that was done I poured the water into a cup of instant ramen and finally sat down on the lonely chair behind the rickety table. I made a quick glance around my shitty apartment before slapping on a smile and eagerly slurping my noodles up. I placed the rubbish in a bucket by the door, tied my Konoha leaf headband to my head, and locked the door to my apartment before heading over to where my team were meant to meet for today.

My morning ordeal was soon forgotten.

Sasuke was looking better. Today was the first day he was allowed to join us for a sparring lesson. After I brought him back Sakura had cried and thanked me for bringing him back. Surprisingly Sasuke smiled at me and thanked me too (when no one was around of course) for bringing him back and promised me he wouldn't try to seek power from Orochimaru again and agreed that we would defeat Itachi together. He was like a whole new person.

All in all, my team was getting along better than it ever had before. It was nice.

I reached the training ground shocked to find Kakashi had beaten me. Sakura smirked at my shocked face while Kakashi beckoned me over.

"You're late dobe." Sasuke informed me.

"Shut up teme." I replied with a smirk on my face.

I enjoyed having this little bit of old Sasuke too.

"I'm not that late am I Kaka-sensei?" I asked.

"Naruto, do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head.

"It's almost 12. Are you ok Naruto? It's not like you to be late." Kakashi said.

"Of course I'm fine sensei!" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late." I added. Kakashi ruffled my hair annoyingly.

"Come on, let's practice." He said. I smiled eagerly.

An hour later I was fighting Sasuke. I parried his blow with my wrist and dodged his kick aimed at my stomach. He had a grin on his face and a little bit of sweat on his brow but that was understandably owing to the hot sun beating down on us. Kakashi and Sakura sat under a tree observing our fight and were drinking cold water. They gave up first because of the sun but I refused to be beaten by Sasuke. Sasuke apparently felt the same about me too.

All of a sudden a sharp pain went through my stomach and I gasped, doubling over and falling to my knees. This was much worse than I had felt so far. It was like someone had thrust a knife into my abdomen and was trying to scrape out my insides. My vision flickered and I could feel myself losing consciousness but I fought it and landed hard on my side, still gripping my stomach. I was aware of Sasuke beside me shaking my shoulder frantically and asking what was wrong but I couldn't answer him. Another throb of pain went through me and I groaned loudly, suppressing a scream.

Kakashi was beside me by then and I felt his arms under me and the ground disappear when he hoisted me up. He said something to the others but I couldn't hear him because I was too focused on the pain in my gut. Suddenly I could feel a nice breeze against my skin when another wave hit me. I cried out before fading out of consciousness.

* * *

Kakashi sat under the shade of a tree while he watched two of his students exchange blows to each other. A smile crept onto his face and he sighed happily at the sight of his team back together and closer than ever. Sakura handed him a drink and he accepted it gratefully. Today was seriously a hot day. He sipped at his drink and stared at a cloud for a moment. Suddenly he heard Naruto gasp and watched as the blonde fell to his knees. He was up in a moment, his cold drink flung to the ground indifferently.

Naruto fell to his side, sweat gleaming off his face, breaths coming out harsh. Sasuke was gripping Naruto's shoulder and shaking it anxiously. What the hell was wrong with the dobe? Sasuke felt panicky but suddenly sensei was there and he lifted Naruto up carefully.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Go and find Tsunade and tell her to go to the hospital asap." He commanded them. They nodded and rushed off.

As much as Sakura wanted to ask her sensei what was wrong with Naruto, she put the thought aside and focused on getting to Tsunade. That was more important.

Kakashi jumped into the trees and headed towards Konoha Hospital. Naruto tensed in his arms, a small cry uttered from his lips and a pained expression covering his features before slumping back, apparently unconscious. Kakashi quickened his steps.

Tsunade ran through the corridor with Sakura and Sasuke right behind her. She found Kakashi being led into a room with a pale Naruto bundled in his arms. Kakashi gently lay Naruto on the offered bed before stepping back to allow Tsunade to do her work.

She placed a hand on Naruto's head before checking his vitals. Shizune walked in too and looked to Kakashi.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was watching him and Sasuke spar. Naruto fell down holding his stomach. Eventually he lost consciousness but I think it is his stomach that is hurting him."

"Maybe he ate something weird." Sakura said trying to lighten the mood but Sasuke could see she was scared. He gripped her sleeve in comfort.

Tsunade lifted the boy's shirt and moved her hands lightly over Naruto's stomach, her hands covered in a green light. She stopped abruptly when she skimmed over his abdomen, humming in concern.

"Shizune…" she called worriedly. Said nurse rushed to the boy's side and as her master did, placed her hands on Naruto's stomach. She stopped in shock, unable to comprehend what she had found.

"Tsunade…is that…." She began looking at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded grimly.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" Kakashi asked fearfully.

Suddenly Naruto groaned on the bed and opened his eyes blearily.

"W-what's going on?" he asked quietly. Tsunade sat on the edge of his bed and gripped his hand gently.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but….." she gulped, "you're pregnant."

* * *

AN: I hope you people like my story :3 not sure where this is going really, and it probably wont be a very long story because I have no ideas or inspiration lately (and I keep reading too many Rise of the Guardians fanfics and get easily distracted D:) but I will try my best to come up with some good ideas :3

Also, I like reviews :3 just saying :3


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to read through this story the other day and attempt to write some more when I noticed the mother of all mistakes D: I wrote that Orochimaru violated Naruto even though it says in later chapters what actually happened...I am just not with it lately. Anyway, I've changed it now so hopefully it makes sense :3 happy reading! :D**

* * *

I awoke slowly, my eyes opening and attempting to adjust to the harsh white of the room. I noticed my team as well as Obaa-chan and Shizune-onee-chan gathered around the room too.

"W-what's going on?" I asked, my throat scratchy and dry. Tsunade sat down next to me and grasped my hand in reassurance.

"Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but…" she gulped and anxiety wracked my mind. What the hell was wrong with me for her to need to comfort me? I could see how worried she was and it scared me so much.

"You're pregnant." She finished.

I sat there, stunned. I looked to Sasuke, then Kakashi, and then Sakura and my mind felt numb.

What kind of sick joke was this?

"What…." I said quietly. "Baa-chan, come on, that's a lie. Me? Pregnant? I can't get pregnant, I'm male for starters. And how would I have-" I stopped and trailed off. Tsunade looked at me questioningly but rubbed my hand in comfort. She would want to know what I was talking about later.

"Naruto, I'm not lying. Shizune even checked and we are certain that you have a baby growing inside you. It is about 2 months old. I'm surprised it's taken this long to notice it. You must have been feeling this pain often. Why didn't you say anything?" I averted my eyes from everyone. My throat went dry. I swallowed thickly but I couldn't answer. Tsunade seemed to remember everyone else and stood up.

"Perhaps we should leave Naruto for a bit?" she questioned. I barely turned my head to them, too busy wallowing in my dilemma.

"Naruto? I'll be right back. I just need to get some things." Tsunade told me. I nodded slowly, still looking at the ground.

Fuck. What do I do? I'm _pregnant_. I'm a boy. It must have been from those fucking ANBU bastards from that time…when they forced me… Can I get rid of the baby? I don't know. I don't even know if I could handle doing that to something so innocent…I couldn't handle a baby with the state of my apartment. And the fact I'm only fucking 15. And would that mean I would stop being a ninja? What about my dream of becoming Hokage? Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Naruto?" Tsunade was back and she grasped my hand tightly. It was then I noticed the stream of tears running down my face. "Oh Naruto…." She said, grabbing me into a comforting hug. I bawled my eyes out then while she rubbed my back and uttered comforting words. After a few minutes I had calmed down some and accepted the tissues she offered.

"Naruto. Could you please tell me who did this to you?" Tsunade asked. I hiccupped and sighed.

"I don't know. All I remember was that I wanted to do some shopping for food one night a few months ago. So I…I henged into a girl and I got back to my apartment. But they…they were waiting for me." I shuddered, my expression darkening and anger rising. "They stabbed me with something and I couldn't change back and then they…they…they had their way with me. And I couldn't stop it. I felt so weak, and when they were done they left me there like _trash_. I felt so pathetic. It took a whole day to change back but I didn't tell anyone because it wasn't the first time I've been…violated before. Only I was a girl at the time…I didn't want it….damn it….I didn't…" I mumbled brokenly. Tsunade frowned.

"Oh Naruto…" she grasped me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away and grasped my shoulders so she could look me in the eyes. "Naruto, there's more." She said. I looked up sadly. What _now_?

"Naruto, I'm…I'm afraid to tell you but….you can't have an abortion. There is a womb that has been created inside of you, most probably because you were a girl at the time made out of chakra. It must have been from whatever they stabbed into you. When I examined you I could see that the chakra womb infused with the Kyuubi's chakra as well as your own, and that's why you have been feeling tired so much. Another thing is that the womb has latched onto your organs and I can't remove it because it might kill you. I'm afraid you'll have to keep the baby. That is why you have probably been feeling very tired and pained, because you have to maintain that chakra, but removing the foetus now would probably-"

By then I had stopped listening. It was like my whole world had crashed down on me. Fuck Fuck FUCK!

And then, as if just to really make my day, my stomach throbbed painfully and I gasped loudly. This time I embraced unconsciousness.

* * *

Tsunade stopped when she heard Naruto gasp painfully. She watched to see his eyes roll into his heard before slumping onto the bed. She sighed and adjusted the boy so he would be more comfortable. She brushed a stray lock of soft blonde hair from his face and frowned.

Poor Naruto. He was like a son to her and yet she could do nothing to help him in his extraordinary condition. What would she do if he died? There was a strong possibility that he would die. Men just weren't able to handle having babies. The male anatomy and especially those narrow hips couldn't handle such a thing. And with the combination of his ever decreasing chakra to maintain the womb…

Naruto was slightly lucky though that he had the Kyuubi inside of him. Kyuubi was the only thing that could help Naruto with this problem. Of course Kyuubi was partly to blame, because he could help Naruto maintain the chakra enforced womb, but his powers wouldn't help Naruto all the time. That much of the Kyuubi's chakra in his system would be very painful…

Those unknown people, however, were mostly to blame. She shuddered subconsciously. Sweet Naruto, raped by a group of men, and then stabbed with something to cause him to conceive a child. It was horrific. The worst part was that apparently it wasn't the first time he had been forced before. Her expression hardened. She would get those barstards.

Tsunade sighed and stood up. She would call Naruto's team to watch over him for a while in case he awoke. They seemed to care so much for him and she had no doubt they would look out for him.

* * *

I awoke but kept my eyes shut. Tears formed in my eyes and I unwillingly let them drip down my face. Suddenly shuffling alerted me to the fact I wasn't alone but I was surprised when I felt someone pull me into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto…" said Sakura, gripping me tighter. Then I felt more arms around me. I peeked an eye open. Both eyes stopped dripping and opened in wide surprise when I realised Sasuke was holding me as well.

Sasuke.

Hugging me.

What. The. Hell?

"Tsunade told us everything." Sasuke told me quietly. "I will get those bastards for you, mark my words." I could only nod slowly and I bundled deeper into the hugs from my friends. Kakashi then came over and ruffled my hair affectionately.

"We will get you through this." He promised me. I smiled at him, feeling better already.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since Tsunade dropped the pregnant bomb on me. Sasuke asked me to move in with him when they saw the state of my apartment and I happily agreed (according to Tsunade though, Sasuke had asked a few days before the trip to the hospital but didn't know how bad my apartment was, otherwise he would have gotten me out years ago, which he told me a few nights ago.)

I sat on one of the decks swinging my legs back and forth slowly. Man the Uchiha complex was fucking huge! Sasuke didn't even bother to show me anything beyond his house because it was massive on its own. My bedroom was situated right opposite his (he claimed that it was the only one available but I knew it was actually so that he could keep an eye on me). Some mornings I would wake to Sasuke making breakfast. Now that I lived with him we had become so much closer than before.

Although he knew how much I loved ramen, he only let me have it occasionally. At first I was pissed; ramen was what I ate. It was all I could afford and I loved it. However Sasuke would make me dinners all the time, from pasta to roast and I soon began to love other foods.

Everyday I would join Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi for a little training and an easy D-rank mission. I always waited for the others to show any signs of anger towards me for our annoying jobs we were left with but Sasuke and Sakura seemed pretty ok with them. It was sort of like a holiday.

When I was up to my third month Tsunade ordered me to go on leave. Which pissed me off immensely. Sasuke managed to calm me down telling me I could still come with him to watch sparring and things like that, but at first I was so angry I barely spoke to anyone. Eventually I got over it though. This was for the benefit of my baby. I couldn't do anything too strenuous such as sparring or using chakra because I could hurt the baby.

Wow. My baby. I still had a hard time wrapping my head around the fact I was going to be a parent. It was starting to scare me. What if I couldn't do it? Would I have to give up my baby for adoption? I don't think I could do that. It would be too hard.

Tsunade spoke to me a few days earlier and told me how I would be getting a Caesarean-Section when the time came. She explained how I didn't have the right parts too be able to have the baby (as if I didn't know, I mean, seriously? I'm not five) and also talked how she thought maybe I should live with an adult when that time came. It would be a good idea, except I liked living with Sasuke too much and he seemed to like me too, and so when I told her that, she gave me a knowing smirk and said we would discuss it later.

The pain I experienced the first few days found out was apparently the new womb growing in my stomach and latching on to the surrounding organs. It's as painful as it sounds. I hadn't had much pain over the last week or so which was a nice change. Occasionally I would feel a dull throb but nothing like the time at the hospital.

Speaking of my stomach, I noticed my abdomen was harder than before and I could tell there was a slight bump protruding from me. I had also put on a little bit of weight (which wasn't that noticeable on my skinny frame) and I was generally enjoying life, which was surprising despite my circumstances at the moment. Of course it wouldn't last.

"Naruto." I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sasuke call for my. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed, presumably watching me in my deep thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked, gently twisting around on the wooden deck to face him.

"Come on, we'll go get something for lunch and see Tsunade for your next check-up." He told me. I sighed and heaved myself up, following him to the door. Sasuke was like my keeper; he seemed to have memorised all the important dates involving me and kept a stern eye on me. Surprisingly I enjoyed the attention I was given and slipped into this routine easily as if it were normal. I could tell Sasuke enjoyed babying me though he would never admit it aloud.

Today was one fortunate day where I was blessed with the treat of ramen. But not just any ordinary ramen. It was Ichiraku ramen.

Sasuke treated me to 2 bowls of this delectable heaven. He had taken it upon himself to pay for everything (including new clothes for me) and no matter how much I protested, he would only snigger and say, "It's not like I can't afford it. So why worry?" Apparently the last Uchiha had inherited a lot of riches, so who was I to argue? Especially when there was ramen involved. My ramen allowance was now limited though, and surprisingly although that limit was 3, on this day 2 seemed like enough. Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku, glanced at me as if waiting for something. I didn't realize at first because I was too busy slurping my last remains of ramen up.

"Teuchi-san?" I asked, snapping said man out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun. Just daydreaming." He chuckled. "Are you wanting another bowl?" he asked me. I shook my head and slipped off the barstool.

"Not today thanks. Besides I have and important appointment to get to." I pulled Sasuke off his chair too and missed the looks of surprise on the other two people's faces. "Come on Sasuke, pay the man and let's go!" I tugged his sleeve and waved to Teuchi. "Thanks for the ramen!" I added once Sasuke paid and then we were off.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the blonde dragging him along. Over the past month or so they had become best friends and Sasuke was the happiest he had ever been in quite a few years. When Naruto came to bring Sasuke back, the influence of the curse mark made him angry; so angry that he almost killed his best friend. That thought made him shudder subconsciously. He couldn't believe how angry he felt at that time. But when he awoke back in Konoha, the anger was gone and he was so happy that his former rival and a group of other genin had gone to such lengths to bring him back. In fact, he was touched at the fact that they could have died but still went anyway.

He was especially touched at the lengths to which a certain blonde went to for him. Naruto never gave up no matter what Sasuke had said to him and was by his side for weeks after, or so Tsunade had told him.

Kakashi managed to seal it again with a forbidden seal and although it had hurt incredibly, he had noticed he didn't get angry and didn't feel the want to go to Orochimaru or to even fight his brother. It was bliss.

Looking after Naruto was quite enjoyable, though Sasuke would never admit so. When Naruto brought him back, Sasuke promised to protect Naruto as best he could. They were now so close, like brothers, or even more….

Sasuke had spoken to Tsunade a few weeks after waking to organise for Naruto to move in with him. It was stupid, but he didn't know why he hadn't ever thought of that before. He vaguely knew that Naruto's apartment wasn't that great, but didn't actually know the extent to how bad it was. He never realised that Naruto only ate ramen mostly because that was all he could afford. He was annoyed it had taken him for Naruto to basically beat him within an inch of his life and drag him back to realise how much he truly loved Naruto. He was stubborn though; this love was brotherly. Nothing more.

He planned on asking Naruto to move in with him by taking him out to Ichiraku's but when Naruto collapsed that afternoon, Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. When they were told he was pregnant, Sasuke freaked out. He thought about how he would feel if it were him and felt saddened for the poor boy. But when he was told it was some mysterious ANBU, his blood beganto boil. He was seriously pissed and threatened to go out and kill the bastards when Tsunade told them but she pointed out the obvious; that they didn't know who the ANBU were and so going around threatening all the ANBU wasn't a very good plan. Sure Sasuke was strong, but he wasn't _that_ strong.

"…suke….Sasuke….HEY TEME!"

"Huh-wha….?" Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto gripping his arm. Apparently he had been trying to snap him from his daydreaming.

"Did you even hear a word I said teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke, seeming thoroughly annoyed. He sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry I was just thinking about some things…"

"Well stop thinking, we are already here." He resumed pulling Sasuke alongside him and Sasuke's grin dropped a fraction. Even if he couldn't fight all the ANBU, he would keep a vigilant eye on the way others treated Naruto...

* * *

'Damn Sasuke making us late…' I thought darkly to myself. I tugged him along with me and we were greeted by Shizune. She told me to wait in the offered room until Tsunade came so I sighed and sat in one of the chairs. Sasuke sat beside me.

"Ahh Naruto. How are you?" Tsunade asked when she breezed in. I allowed a smile to creep onto my face before replying with a "fine" and standing up. Tsunade indicated I lay down on the table so she could begin.

"Er, Naruto…" I looked to Sasuke who was waiting at the door. I actually had forgotten that he was here; I was so used to him.

"You can watch if you want Sasuke." I told him, attempting to supress the blush making it's way to my cheeks. Sasuke seemed to have the same problem and he looked down and scratched at his cheek absentmindedly.

"Ah, sure…if you want…" he trailed off and resumed his position in his seat. I returned my attention to Tsunade who had a small grin on her face.

"What?" I asked a bit more harshly than intended. She shook her head and supressed a laugh.

"Nothing, never mind. Anyway, have you been ok lately? Any pain?" she placed her hands onto my abdomen and they light up with a green light.

"Not much. Just some dull pain occasionally. Nothing I can't handle. But I do have to vomit quite a lot." I cringed. "I don't like that at all." I added. Tsunade nodded.

"Well that is to be expected I'm afraid. It's just one of those things that happens." She said as she moved her hands around. I felt a dull throb in my stomach and winced slightly. "Sorry." She said, removing her hands away.

"Well the baby seems fine. A little smaller than expected but that is probably due to the fact you have a smaller and narrower body than women do and your body can't really handle a child, but over time you should adapt to it. It won't be pleasant when that happens though I'm afraid." She pulled my shirt down.

"Are you eating healthy?"

"Of course I am." I replied, a little agitated. "Sasuke feeds me all this healthy crap all the time." I hmped and folded my arms over my chest.

"He only had two bowls of ramen today." Sasuke said quietly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

I inwardly rolled my eyes; these two were acting like it was something big and serious.

"Calm down people, it was only one bowl. So what if I was full? It is known to happen, especially with you feeding me all the time. I swear I've put on 5 kilos since I've been living with you." I said. The other two were staring at me and I began to feel my random bout of anger fade. What the hell was that about?

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Tsunade asked me concernedly. I let my arms drop and felt tears come to my eyes.

"I…I don't know anymore. I feel so…weird and angry and tired and I'm sick of it. I can't sleep sometimes and other times I feel like sleeping all the time! I don't get it…and then there's you guys babying me all the time, telling me what to do and eat and all that crap and I get it, I understand why, but it's just so annoying and I'm over this. I can't take it anymore." I then realised copious amounts of tears were rolling down my cheeks and a cool hand was holding mine. I almost fell off the table when I saw it belonged to Sasuke and not Tsunade as I had originally assumed.

"Oh Naruto…" I heard Tsunade say. Suddenly Sasuke wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeez you baka. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked me. "If it got too much for you, you should have told me." I sniffled into his shoulder and returned the hug.

"I know, I know….I guess I didn't want to be a bother." I felt Tsunade's hand ruffling my hair.

"Naruto you are not a bother. This is a big thing you are going through and you have to understand that you can talk to us anytime about anything. We are here for you. You know that don't you?" I nodded into Sasuke's shoulder and felt a smile tug at my lips.

I would be ok. I had people to look out for me. I wasn't alone and I had to learn to understand that.

We thanked Tsunade afterwards and this time Sasuke was the one to drag me along. When we got home he sat me in the lounge to watch tv while he prepared dinner. I yawned loudly and turned my head to the side and drifted off…


	4. Chapter 4

_I__ drifted through the crowds of people but felt at peace. The only time I could really shop was when I henged into a young woman. So today I henged into a teenage girl with medium length blonde hair and dull blue eyes wearing a simple blue dress. Usually I would go all out with massive breasts and slutty clothes but today I decided to keep it simple. _

_I weaved through the street and ended up at a stall selling tomatoes. I eagerly picked 3 and noted to myself to remember to visit Sasuke soon. He would probably be lonely... besides I was getting lonely a little lonely myself._

_After paying for the tomatoes and buying a large amount of ramen, I didn't have much money left to buy anything else so I decided to head back home. My apartment was on the top floor of an abandoned apartment complex and I was its only resident. I unlocked the door and it swung open. I shut and locked the door and placed my shopping before uttering a half –hearted "okaeri", and then proceeded to slip my shoes off. _

_That's when I noticed it; the unfamiliar chakra signatures in my apartment. I quickly readied myself into a fighting stance and reached down for a kunai to realise I was still using a henge. I went to release it when suddenly a sharp pain went through my side and I fell to one knee. _

_A shiny thick needle drenched in an unknown black substance was sticking out from under my ribs and I quickly pulled it out and discarded the object. I tried once again to undo the henge, but I was shocked to find I couldn't. _

"_What's wrong, fox brat? Can't turn back into a boy?" said a voice. A man stepped out from the shadows; creepy grin on his face. Another appeared suddenly and grasped my arms from behind and pulled them so he could tie them together. _

"_Well I guess we'd better take advantage of your dilemma then, shouldn't we?" the other said. The first sniggered in agreement. _

_Oh I was royally fucked now. I couldn't even see their faces because they were wearing masks as if they were ANBU…fuck. I opened my mouth to scream but the first placed his hand over my mouth. He bent his face close to mine. _

"_Although, I wish you were a boy. That would have been so much more…pleasurable, no?" He smirked at the other guy. "Let's get this over with." _

_Suddenly I was shoved to the ground while one started to kick me roughly in the ribs. I cried out in pain and suddenly one roughly lifted me up to look me in the eyes with my hair. He licked his lips and deflected the blow I had aimed to his face. My hand fell limply to my side and I breathed heavily in pain, my consciousness slipping. I felt hands reaching up my dress and gave into the darkness. It was better to be unconscious for this I could tell._

"No…no…stop…STOP!"

Sasuke dropped the wooden spoon he was holding and rushed into the lounge where Naruto lay by the couch, thrashing and yelling.

"Naruto!" he yelled and grabbed said blondes flailing limbs in an attempt to calm the boy down. Naruto jerked a little and whimpered slightly but seemed to calm down. It was then Sasuke noticed the sheen on sweat on Naruto's forehead and the way his eyes rapidly moved behind his eyelids. Sasuke quickly ran to the kitchen and turned off the stove. He pulled on a jacket and grabbed his keys before scooping up the now unmoving blonde and rushing off to the hospital.


End file.
